


В крайне неудобном месте

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019, Pakula



Series: Внеконкурс [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, Dialogue-Only, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakula/pseuds/Pakula
Summary: Стив и Баки занимаются сексом на заднем сидении чудо-машины Фольксваген «Жук» из фильма Первый Мститель: Противостояние





	В крайне неудобном месте

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In an Extremely Uncomfortable Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765613) by [ewinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewinfic/pseuds/ewinfic). 

— Ай.

— Прости.

— _Ай!_

— Прости!

— Баки, может стоить использовать для этого другую руку...

— Я не могу, мой локоть застрял за сиденьем.

— Так, ладно, давай приноровимся...

— Ладно, давай, постой. Нет, постой... давай. Если ты поставишь ногу сюда...

— ... тогда я сяду на шпагат.

— Что ж, это облегчит ситуацию.

— Хватит скалиться.

— Это беспокоит тебя? В смысле, я давно не улыбался.

— Ах... черт. Прости, Бак. Улыбайся сколько хочешь.

— Мне хочется улыбаться от _этого._

— А-а-ах... да, с...с твоей правой рукой стало намного лучше...

— Как насчет этого?

— Боже... где ты научился этому?

— Подробная анатомия — основная часть обучения убийц.

— А ты можешь... ох, да, ты можешь.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, как долго я хотел этого...

— Баки... подожди, _ай!_

— Извини. Сложно удержать равновесие, когда обе руки заняты...

— Поверь мне, я хочу, чтобы ты продолжил. Погоди, дай мне... так, поехали. А-а-х-х-х.

— Повтори-ка этот звук.

— Заставь меня. О, о, ладно... о-о-х-х.

— А-а-а-а!

— Что?

— Ногу свело! Ногу свело! Надо подвигаться!

— Нет, подожди, не делай так...

— Это меня убивает, ой...

— А-а-а-а! Нет!

— Остановись!

— Баки, сюда. Дай я... это помогает?

— Ум...

— Мне остановиться?

— Нет. Нет, не останавливайся.

— Попроси.

— Пожалуйста, не останавливайся.

— Прошепчи это мне на ухо.

— Стив... _пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, не останавливайся._

— ... так, сработало...

— Подними ногу вот так...

— К сожалению, моя нога так не умеет.

— Черт. Чья это была гениальная идея?

— Я забыл, но тот, кто согласился на это, такой же тупой.

— Отлично. Гори оно все огнем, мы сделаем это. Стив, просто... да, так.

— Ох. Ох, ладно, так...

— Приятно?

— Да... да... превосходно... вау, у нас запотели окна...

— Поцелуй меня.

— Баки....

— Да, именно так.

— Я... я...

— Давно это было, да? Господи, ты такой...

— Ах...

— Еще немного. Еще немного...

— Не останавливайся, не останавливайся...

— Подождешь меня?

— Я... я не уверен, что смогу...

— Просто еще чуть-чуть... Боже, еще чуть-чуть...

— ... Баки?

— А?

— У меня ноги затекли.

— Даже не знал, что для тебя это возможно.

— Для этого требуется многое, но этой позиции было достаточно.

— Мне подвигаться?

— ... давай сначала покончим с этим.

— Тогда мне лучше ускориться.

— Нет, не спеши... не спеши... ты... я... Бак...

— Сейчас.

— Подожди...

— Никаких «подожди». Сейчас.

— ... Ох боже... А-а-а-х-х!

— Во-о-о-о-от так... еще чуть-чуть... чуть-чуть... хорошо.

— Это был...

— Да, это он.

— А что насчет тебя?

— Посмотри на меня.

— Я хочу помочь.

— Тогда говори со мной и продолжай смотреть на меня сонными глазами.

— Баки... Что мне нужно сказать?

— Хм. Ты всегда так стеснялся говорить грязные словечки.

— Но не об этом.

— Нет, в этом ты был... ах... очень талантлив... Стив... ох, Стив, это... это очень приятно...

— Кончи для меня.

— ... но...

— Плевать, потом вымою руки.

— Стив, мы на парковке.

— Тогда просто побуду недолго липким. Я не против. Буду пахнуть как ты.

— Иисусе... да...

— Давай.

— Ты... а-а-а-х... о-о-о-х... не могу... я не могу... пожалуйста...

— Ш-ш-ш-ш, я понял.

— ... о-о-о-о да. Да. Да. Там. Да. Стив-Стив-_Стив!_

— А-а-а-а-х-х-х.

— Боже, только посмотри на себя.

— Я испачкался?

— Нет. Даже не могу описать, какой ты. Ты невероятный.

— Не думаю, что у нас есть время прохлаждаться, потому что мои ноги сейчас отвалятся.

— Отстойно, потому что не думаю, что могу сдвинуться.

— Баки.

— Знаю. Мои бедра в таком положении, в каком ни один человек не должен находиться. Я все еще не могу двигаться. 

— Что если ты...

— _Ай!_

— Ладно, не сработало.

— Давай попробуем так. Подожди... ау... ты на моих волосах. Ладно.

— Погоди, что это?

— Что... ты _издеваешься_ надо мной?

— О боже. Чувствую себя идиотом.

— Этот рычаг был здесь _с самого начала?_

— Теперь я могу двигаться.

— Как и я, у нас теперь два лишних фута пространства! Они могли быть у нас всю дорогу!

— Бак, успокойся.

— Это не смешно, Стив.

— Немного смешно.

— Оу. Ну ладно, слезаю с тебя. Как твои ноги?

— Я сообщу, когда снова их почувствую. Как рука?

— Отлично.

— А волосы?

— Молчи.

— Ой, смотрите, кто не в настроении.

— Заткнись.

— Иди сюда.

— Но я только... мы только... Стив... ты уверен, что... ладно, хорошо, ладно, сюда.

— М-м-м-м-м.

— Нам придется когда-нибудь выбраться отсюда.

— Когда-нибудь.

— Все же, здесь хорошо. Как думаешь, Сэм растреплет всем, чем мы тут занимались?

— Надеюсь, нет... Возможно, стоит посадить его спереди.

— Черт побери!

— Прости.

— Хорошо, я сяду сзади. Если меня укачает, заблюю всего тебя.

— Если ты написаешь на меня, то это будет тройное комбо телесных жидкостей за день. Думаю, это рекорд для нас.

— Я не собираюсь писать на тебя, Стив.

— Очень на это надеюсь.

— Ладно, вставай. Выходим.

— Мы никогда не будет делать этого снова. Согласен?

— По крайней мере до завтра.

— ... Да.


End file.
